


Home and Dry

by ragnarok89



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Fate/stay night (Visual Novel), Fate/stay night: Heaven's Feel (Anime 2017)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Dark Magic, Drabble, Family Drama, Flash Forward, Gen, Healing, Hugs, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Moving On, One Shot, Other, Post-Canon, Post-Finale, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Route: Heaven's Feel, Short One Shot, Sibling Bonding, Sister-Sister Relationship, Sisters, Spoilers, Sunsets, Survivor Guilt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 04:43:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14927358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: Drabble. She was shattered, but she was alive.





	Home and Dry

Sakura had no idea that what was wrought – the despair around her – was all her doing. She had such unpredictable, terrible, and all-consuming power. What she had hid away for so long, it built, it coalesced and it burst out of her, like a storm.

She had emerged from the abyss not worse for wear. She was shattered, but she was alive. She was alive. She survived when many had perished.

In her room, sitting on her bed, shadows cast over from the sunset, she hung her head, staring down mesmerized at her slender hands.

She shouldn't be hurting anyone like this, cracking skulls and ripping out hearts as if it was nothing.

Because Sakura was a force to be reckoned with, one that people underestimated, but not anymore. She was powerful, but she didn't want that power; it only destroyed. She didn't want that, not to hurt those she loved, or worse.

She had destroyed, when she thought she had nothing. She he thought she was nothing, that no one could love her, but slowly and surely, she was wrong.

Once her heart stopped pounding in her chest, Sakura exited her room, glancing around, distracted by the pale hallway. On instinct, she found herself looking up at the ceiling, no one around at the moment.

Sakura looked away from the ceiling, and out of the corner of her eye, she saw Rin there, a concerned look on her face. She turned and clasped her hands in front of her chest, smiling slightly, almost by instinct.

"Are you all right, Sakura? You seem tense."

Sakura blinked and then nodded. "No, I'm all right, really."

Rin narrowed her eyes, arching an eyebrow. "Come on, you can tell me. You can talk freely, there's nothing to be afraid of now."

Sakura looked down, biting her lip. Rin was right – she could tell her anything, as that was what she wanted. She didn't want to be afraid anymore, and after all that happened, she had that chance now.

She looked up at Rin, wringing her hands, but not breaking eye contact. "Okay, I admit, I was remembering what happened, with the Holy Grail, my powers, and everything else in between. What was my fault, and what I couldn't control, I felt helpless, and with that power, I thought I could take it back. Instead I made it worse, and I still can't help that it was my fault."

Rin's gaze softened, and Sakura lowered her head, eyes downcast. Rin took couple of steps toward her and put a hand on her shoulder, which prompted Sakura to lift her head up to meet her gaze.

"Sakura, what you've been through… none of it was your fault," Rin replied, her voice firm but reassuring, "I admit that I had my doubts about you, your power, but that's all in the past. We're sisters, and we have each other."

Rin then circled her arms around Sakura, gently, smiling when Sakura slowly reciprocated, a reassuring warmth between them.

"You can get through this, and I'm here if you need me. Remember that, Sakura."

Sakura nodded, hugging Rin back, a smile growing on her face. "Thank you, Rin. That means so much coming from you."


End file.
